Human's Choice
by Naru-L
Summary: A.U. Você desistiria da perfeição se pudesse escolher? [Hiyono Ayumu]


**Human's Choice**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer** – Os personagens de Spiral não me pertencem...

**Fanfic** – Naru L

* * *

_Humanos._

_Há tanto a ser dito sobre essa simples palavra. _

_Os anjos os consideram inferiores, ignorantes de seu próprio poder. Seres que devem ser constantemente protegidos até que atinjam o limite... Apenas para se tornarem anjos novamente._

_Os demônios os vêem como seres a serem conquistados. Adorados por sua ínfima capacidade de liberdade._

_Os humanos ainda podem escolher que caminho seguir. Anjos e demônios não._

_Não há duvidas que essa raça que caminho sobre a Terra, está longe de entender seu próprio poder. Embriagados em sua própria ignorância, não percebem a sorte de poder não saber, aprender com seus erros... Não entendem a beleza de poder... Sentir._

_Há muitas lendas sobre o anjo caído que se transformou no Rei dos demônios. Há muitas verdades nessas histórias... Assim como existem muitas partes criativas._

_Há tanto para aprender. Há tanto para sentir. Há tanto para viver._

_Será que é certo ser expulso do que chamam de paraíso apenas por desejar essas coisas?_

_Anjos deveriam ser imparciais. Cheios de amor e solidariedade. Tão cegos por sua sabedoria que não percebem todas as pequenas coisas que deixaram para trás... Ao deixarem de ser humanos._

_Errar, essa pequena e tão indigna palavra. Tão repudiada, tão escondida de tudo e todos. Tão odiada._

_Em sua eterna busca por perfeição, deixamos de ser a mais bela das criaturas. A mais imperfeita e carregada de possibilidades._

_Em nossa busca por perfeição, deixamos de ser humanos._

_Nunca desejei ser um anjo._

_Nunca desejei ser um demônio._

_Meu único, e aparentemente impossível, desejo sempre foi ser apenas... Humano._

'_**Que assim seja feito.'**_

_Queda._

_Ascensão._

_Incrível como essas duas palavras nunca pareceram tão parecidas para mim como neste momento. _

_Liberdade, é isso o que sinto no momento._

_Meus olhos começam a arder e eu os fecho, deixando que meu corpo mova-se rapidamente de encontro ao destino que me aguarda. _

_O ar transformando-se em brisa, em vento... Quase um casulo a minha volta. _

_Respirar já não é mais necessário._

_Ver aquela superfície cheia de vida que tanto almejei, já não é mais necessário._

_Apenas isso. Apenas esse momento. Apenas essa sublime sensação de liberdade._

_Não me importo se conseguirei minhas asas de volta algum dia. Não me importo se elas serão brancas como as nuvens ou negras como um céu sem estrelas._

_Eu simplesmente não me importo mais com o destino dos outros humanos._

_Isso é tudo que sempre desejei._

_Poder sentir. Poder tocar. Poder escolher._

_Liberdade._

'_**Chegará o momento que você terá que escolher novamente'**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

'**Eu quero sentir!'**

Ayumu permanecia sentado, os olhos fixos em algum ponto perdido do horizonte, tentando com todas as forças ignorar a musiquinha irritante que a garota a seu lado cantarolava.

- Mado no soto kirakirakirari...

O rapaz fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar nos gritos animados das garotas jogando vôlei a poucos metros. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquela ridícula canção. Qual fora mesmo a razão de ter concordado em sentar perto dela durante o almoço?

- Nagareboshi ga hitotsu naga—

A voz da garota foi cortada abruptamente, trazendo um certo alivio a seu companheiro. Um meio sorriso curvando seus lábios enquanto ele desfrutava do silencio, que obviamente não durou muito tempo.

Os gritos animados das jogadoras ficaram mais próximos. Passos apressados se aproximaram. E a voz da garota se transformou em um choramingo de dor.

- O que fez agora, Hiyono? – Ayumu perguntou, virando-se para a garota que devia estar a seu lado. Piscou, levemente confuso ao encontrar o banco vazio – Hiyono?

Um grupo de garotas passou, parando a seu lado. As vozes pareciam preocupadas enquanto ajudavam alguém a levantar do chão.

- Consegue levantar?

- Será que machucou muito?

- Hyono-chan, quantos dedos têm aqui?

- Quinze... – A garota respondeu, escondendo o rosto nas próprias mãos.

- Quinze? Ela ta vendo dobrado!

- Talvez seja melhor levá-la para a enfermaria.

- Ela não está vendo dobrado... – Ayumu levantou, aproximando-se do grupo – Só contou todas as mãos que viu pela frente. – Girou os olhos ao perceber as expressões confusas em sua direção. – Ela vai ficar bem... Não pode ficar mais lenta do que é. – Empurrou uma das garotas, abrindo caminho até Hiyono que continuava encolhida em meio ao grupo. – E se vocês deixarem ela respirar, não morrerá sufocada.

- Ayumu... Não fale assim. – Novamente a voz soou abafada pelas mãos que cobriam o rosto da garota, em uma mescla de choro e embaraço.

- Vamos. – Ele ignorou o pedido da garota, segurando o braço delicado e erguendo-a em um só movimento.

- Mas... Meu almoço...

-_ Meu almoço_. Esqueceu o seu novamente, lembra? – Ignorando os olhares em sua direção, ele a empurrou gentilmente para que começasse a caminhar – Só você mesmo para pensar com o estomago mesmo quando está machucada.

- Você disse que não estava com fome. – Hiyono protestou suavemente, caminhando na frente para que ele não visse seu rosto inchado.

- Você pegaria minha comida de qualquer forma.

- Você é sempre tão mau comigo. – Ela choramingou.

- Passo fome para deixá-la comer e sou mau... – Ele resmungou, pousando a mão no ombro da garota e guiando-a para a enfermaria. – Imagino que tenha que morrer por você para ser considerado bom...

- Ei! – Ela parou na porta da enfermaria, e virou-se para ele, os olhos faiscando de raiva – Você me chamou de lesa!

- Era segredo?

Hiyono bufou, fechando os punhos. O rosto vermelho e inchado, em parte pela bolada. Estreitou os olhos quando ele continuou com a mesma expressão indiferente e acertou o rosto do rapaz com um soco forte o suficiente para fazê-lo dar alguns passos para trás.

- Eu odeio você! – Ela gritou antes de entrar na enfermaria batendo a porta com força.

- Garota maluca. – Ayumu esfregou o rosto, dando meia. Era isso o que recebia por se importar.

'**Eu quero fazer alguém sentir...'**

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

'**Eu quero tocar!'**

Hiyono permanecia parada do lado de fora da sala de música, os olhos fechados, a expressão relaxada no rosto enquanto deixava-se enlevar pela melodia vindo do interior do cômodo.

Ayumu nunca a perdoaria se a pegasse ali, ouvindo as escondidas, mas que culpa tinha ela se ele não tocava nada quando estava presente?

Não importava quantas vezes pedisse, implorasse... Ele continuava a assumir aquele ar indiferente, negando apenas com um aceno. Frustrando qualquer tentativa que fizesse de se aproximar mais... E ela desejava tanto se aproximar.

Encostou-se a porta de madeira, deixando o corpo escorregar para o chão. Flexionou as pernas, abraçando-as contra o peito e deitou a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

Um suspiro frustrado deixou seus lábios. A música dentro da sala cessou sem que ela percebesse, imersa demais em seu grande problema. Passos se aproximaram e antes que percebesse a porta às suas costas se abriu e ela caiu de costas.

- Droga, Ayumu! – Fechou os olhos, levando a mão direita a nuca para esfregar o local que colidira com o chão.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ao que parece... Caindo. – Fechou os olhos, ignorando a expressão interrogativa com que ele a encarava. – Pela segunda vez hoje.

- Devia tomar mais cuidado, vai acabar se machucando. – Ele falou calmamente, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la e sendo ignorado – Quantas vezes te acertaram com a bola...

- Não fico contando esse tipo de coisa.

- Só essa semana? – Ele completou, deu de ombros quando ela o ignorou – É espantosa a sua capacidade de recuperação, mas deve começar a tomar mais cuidado ou sofrerá algum dano permanente...

- Jura? – A pergunta deixou seus lábios rapidamente, e antes que ele pudesse responder ela estava de pé, arrumando as roupas.

- Não tem nada mais interessante para fazer do que espionar as pessoas?

- Meu trabalho é saber de tudo! – A garota suspirou desanimada – Como mais me manterei informada do que acontece se não espionar?

- Precisa se manter informada sobre o que eu faço? – O rapaz perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Observando a garota com atenção redobrada. Era tão divertido vê-la sem uma resposta pronta.

- Eu estava... Descansando! – Ela finalmente respondeu, um sorriso desafiador nos lábios. – Realmente não há nada interessante para saber sobre você.

- E resolveu descansar aqui?

- É um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro.

- Parece perigoso já que você caiu.

- Estava distraída com a música... Não estava esperando que você parasse e resolvesse abrir a porta! – Hiyono abriu os olhos, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos. Quase podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro dele trabalhando, não que precisasse pensar muito para entender que ela estivera ali propositalmente para ouvi-lo tocar...

- Você realmente não entende o significado da palavra _'não'_...

- Eu escolho não ouvi-la. – Ela respondeu, baixando as mãos e cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Uma imitação perfeita da posição que ele se encontrava.

- Qual o problema, Hiyono? – Ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos analisando-a em silencio - Aquela bola conseguiu o impossível? Realmente afetou seu cérebro e não consegue dar uma resposta inteligente?

- Minha resposta foi inteligente! – Ela fechou as mãos, começando a se irritar. – Você deve ter sido afetado pelo sol e está mais grosso do que de costume... Pare de me chamar de burra!

- Eu não fiz isso...

- Insinuou!

- Você está realmente fora de si.

- Pare de falar isso! – Hiyono bateu o pé no chão, os braços pressionados contra a lateral de seu corpo. Estava se esforçando para não atingi-lo com um de seus famosos socos. – Estou perfeitamente normal!

- Você nunca foi muito normal... – Ele deu de ombros, começando a fechar a porta. – Vá procurar alguém interessante para espionar.

- Ficou irritado por que me pegou ouvindo?

- Não foi a primeira vez... Só tenha mais cuidado, não quero ter que carregá-la para a enfermaria.

Hiyono observou em choque a porta se fechar novamente. Pela primeira vez, desde que se lembrava de estar viva, encontrava-se sem palavras. Os pequenos pontos doloridos em seu corpo já não a incomodavam, tudo o que podia pensar era nas palavras de Ayumu pouco antes de se trancar novamente na sala de músicas.

Quase que instantaneamente o som das notas voltaram a soar de dentro da sala. Um sorriso curvou seus lábios e ela se deixou deslizar para o chão novamente. Dessa vez tomando o cuidado de apoiar as costas na parede.

Fechou os olhos, deixando a música envolvê-la novamente.

- Você se importa comigo?

'**Eu quero ser tocado...'**

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

'**Eu quero escolher!'**

Ayumu bocejou pelo que deveria ser a vigésima vez na ultima meia hora, lançando um olhar irritado na direção da garota que cantarolava aquela irritante musiquinha novamente.

Depois de duas semanas estudando boa parte da noite para realizar provas durante toda amanhã seguinte, ele imaginava que Hyono deixaria passar aquele sábado. Tudo o que ele desejava era poder dormir até mais tarde e passar o resto do dia sozinho: Lendo, vendo tv, observando a neve cobrir a paisagem pela janela... Enfim, qualquer coisa que não fosse ser acordado nas primeiras horas do dia, arrastado para o mercado e ser obrigado a cozinhar.

- Otsuki sama yurayurayurari...

- Hiyono...

- Hoshi no umi de madorondeita.

- Hiyono!

- Sim? – Ela perguntou inocentemente, os grandes olhos castanhos fixando-se nos seus enquanto ela sorria.

- Pode parar de cantar essa musica estranha?

- Não é musica estranha! – A garota aproximou-se dele e tirou a colher de suas mãos – E você precisa de algo para lhe manter acordado.

- Não preciso de mais motivos para ficar com enxaqueca... – Ayumu tirou a colher das mãos da garota, ignorando a careta com que ela lhe respondeu. – Por que veio aqui afinal?

- Comida. – Ela sorriu novamente, procurando por outra colher – Você prometeu cozinhar para mim se eu o ajudasse em história.

- Eu o quê?

- Matemática talvez?

- Hiyono...

- Ah, eu não lembro a matéria, mas você prometeu cozinhar para mim! – A garota sorriu, pegando um bocado do creme da panela com a colher enquanto Ayumu esfregava as tempôras lentamente.

- Eu prometi fazer seu almoço, não lembro de dizer que...Ei! – Ele piscou, observando levar a colher a boca, provando o doce com uma expressão de deleite. Quase podia ver estrelas surgindo no lugar dos orbes castanhas.

- Estou com fome.

- Você é a pessoa mais .. Irritante que conheço. – Afastou a mão dela com um tapa delicado, empurrando-a para fora da cozinha. – Sente-se.

- Mas... – A garota suspirou, sentando-se a mesa quando ele pegou o saco de pães e abriu a geladeira. – Vai fazer um lanche para mim?

- Está com fome, não está? – Ele partiu o pão, recheando-o rapidamente – Além do mais... Se estiver mastigando não poderá cantar.

- Ei, que maldade!

- Coma. – Ayumu estendeu o prato com o lanche para a garota, ignorando os resmungos dela. – E mantenha-se longe do fogão.

- Humpf! – Hiyono deu as costas para o rapaz, dando uma mordida no lanche.

- Finalmente paz. – Ele pegou a colher de cima da pia, voltando a atenção para a panela novamente. Alguns minutos se passaram até que ele finalmente parou de vigiar a garota, sorriu relaxando um pouco enquanto mexia o molho distraidamente. – Nagareboshi... Kirakirakirari... – O delicado som do riso feminino despertou sua atenção e ele a encarou, entre chocado e irritado. – O que você fez?

- Você está cantando minha musica!

- Ahn? – Ele piscou, confuso percebendo que realmente havia repetido as palavras que passara a manhã inteira ouvindo – Você me contagiou com isso!

Hiyono continuou rindo, ignorando o olhar assassino que ele lançou em sua direção antes de voltar a prestar atenção a comida. Quando conseguiu se controlar, caminhou até a sala, jogando-se no sofá e afundou o rosto na primeira revista que encontrou. Ainda podia ouvi-lo resmungar, mas isso ao invés de amedrontá-la apenas a fazia se sentir mais leve.

Era tão bom ter a companhia de alguém para variar.

'**Eu quero ser escolhido...'**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Chegou._

_- O momento._

_- Da sua escolha._

_Aquele trio de vozes parecem dolorosamente conhecidas. Com algum esforço abro meus olhos, piscando algumas vezes quando a luminosidade intensa ameaça me cegar. Estranho como existem coisas que não sinto falta..._

_- Estamos esperando._

_- Abra os olhos._

_- Está em casa agora._

_- Casa? – Pergunto, ouvindo minha própria voz soar estranha. Balanço a cabeça, tentando clarear meus pensamentos e reconhecer, aquilo que não passa de luz branca à meus olhos, como a casa que dizem ser._

_- Sim._

_- Não pensou que ficaria na Terra para sempre._

_- Pensou?_

_- O que está havendo aqui? – Ergo-me lentamente, e só então percebo que meu corpo parece flutuar. Definitivamente não estou em casa._

_- Você não parecia feliz aqui._

_- Parecia pensar que o mundo imperfeito dos humanos era melhor._

_- Foi decidido que você teria uma chance de experimentá-lo._

_- Experimentar o mundo humano? – Então nada do que passei era real?_

_- Um mês pareceu o suficiente._

_- Se passasse mais tempo lá..._

_- Poderia ser corrompido._

_- Anjos não podem ser corrompidos! – Minha voz soa mais firme dessa vez, mais parecida com a que estou acostumado a ouvir. – Humanos não são a fonte de todo o mau que existe._

_- Estão mais próximos do inferno. _

_- Estão próximos de nós também!_

_- Eles não sabem do que são capazes._

_- Ter sabedoria não nos ajuda tampouco._

_- Humanos precisam ser protegidos._

_- Eu não sou humano!_

_Droga, eu não sou humano... Não mais... Se é que algum dia fui tal coisa._

_Sentimentos: Dor. Alegria. Tristeza. Confusão._

_É isso que nos torna humanos, não é? Será que algum dia senti alguma dessas coisas?_

_Será que me permiti sentir quando tive a chance?_

_Droga... Eu desejei tanto sentir._

_Deixo-me cair de joelhos. Sinto meu corpo deslizar sem nunca encontrar o chão para me apoiar. Desejo agora, mais do que nunca, ter algo sólido em que me apoiar... e não há nada ali... Apenas aquela sensação de flutuar._

_Queda... Ascensão... São coisas tão parecidas._

_- E então..._

'_**Eu quero sentir...'** Cenas soltas de uma garota me olhando irritada pouco antes que seu punho atinja meu rosto aparecem perante meus olhos e isso me acalma._

_- Já fez sua escolha..._

'_**Eu quero tocar...'** Lembranças de uma garota que tropeçava e caia com facilidade preenchem minha mente. O sorriso ingênuo a cada vez que meus braços a seguravam e os olhares zangados por derrubá-la quando não havia perigo._

_- Ayumu?_

'_**Eu quero escolher.'**_

_- Humano! Eu quero ser humano! – Ouço minha própria voz gritando aquelas palavras que era o único a ouvir. Estranho como sempre pensei que seria mais difícil pronunciar meus verdadeiros desejos._

_- Você está confuso._

_- Eu quero sentir. Quero ter a oportunidade de fazer alguém sentir._

_- Não pode desejar ser imperfeito. _

_- Eu quero tocar. Quero ser tocado por alguém._

_- Não pode desejar esquecer toda a sabedoria apenas por essas bobagens._

_- Quero ser tolo. Sorrir quando tiver vontade e chorar quando algo me entristecer. – Por que é tão difícil fazê-los entender que existem mais coisas do que apenas a grande sabedoria que tanto prezam. – Quero poder abraçar alguém. Quero ser abraçado._

_- Você não pode estar falando sério._

_- Quero ser humano. Verdadeiramente humano. Viver, sofrer, ser feliz e sorrir. Quero ser tolo e errar, porque essa será a única forma de realmente aprender._

_- Você não pode realmente desejar a imperfeição._

_- Eu escolho. Vocês disseram que eu poderia escolher;_

_- Não pensamos que escolheria errado._

_- Não há certo ou errado. Não aqui. Não nesse momento. Não para mim._

_- Você foi corrompido._

_- Não, eu fui despertado. – Sorrio comigo mesmo, sabendo que se conseguisse distinguir algum rosto, estaria observando expressões surpresas. – E quero continuar acordado... Para a vida._

_- Não._

_- Você não pode._

_- É errado._

'_**Que assim seja feito.'**_

_As três vozes continuam discutindo minha escolha, alheias aquela quarta voz que apenas concorda. Alheias aquela mão que toca meu rosto suavemente, antes que aquela sensação de queda novamente me envolva._

_Lábios tocam meu rosto carinhosamente, aquecendo meu corpo. Fazendo com que eu me sinta realmente vivo._

' **_Espero que seja feliz.'_**

**oOo-oOo-oOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ayumu! – Hiyono quase gritou, as mãos apertando com mais força a camiseta que o rapaz usava antes de chacoalhá-lo novamente. – Ayumu, fala comigo!

Ele abriu os olhos, observando-a confuso. Queria poder pedir que ela parasse de balançá-lo daquela forma, mas sua boca parecia recusar os comandos de sua mente. Pigarreou, lentamente pousando as mãos sobre os pulsos delicados, forçando um sorriso quando ela olhou em sua direção.

'**Eu quero sentir. Amar e ser amado.'**

- Está tudo bem, Hiyono.

- Você desmaiou em cima de mim! – A garota choramingou, enlaçando-o com força pelo pescoço – Me deixou tão assustada!

- Eu disse que precisava dormir... – Seus braços se fecharam em torno do corpo da garota,segurando-a firmemente contra si. Sentindo o corpo delicado estremecer a cada soluço que ela dava, tentando controlar as lagrimas que molhavam sua camisa.

'**Eu quero tocar. Abraçar e ser abraçado.'**

- Eu não pensei... – Hiyono continuou a abraçá-lo com força enquanto ele sentava-se lenta e desajeitadamente, tomando cuidado para mantê-la em seus braços. – Quando você apagou achei que tinha te perdido.

- Impossível. – Ele murmurou, forçando-a a se afastar o suficiente para poder observar seu rosto.

- Desculpe por acordá-lo tão cedo.

- Está tudo bem.

- Desculpe por forçá-lo a cozinhar para mim quando deveria estar descansando.

- Eu não me importo.

- Desculpe por ficar te espionando.

- Eu gosto dessa parte também.

- Eu sinto... – A garota piscou, observando-o cuidadosamente - O que disse? – Tocou o rosto dele quase com medo de que desaparecesse – Você está sorrindo...

- Acho que estou. – Ayumu falou lentamente, erguendo a mão para encontrar a dela. – E desejo que você sorria também.

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Nunca me senti melhor.

- Será que bateu a cabeça?

- Hiyono... – O rapaz respirou fundo, franzindo o cenho. – Será que dá para você calar a boca?

- Parece normal agora. – Ela murmurou, sorrindo.

- Você é impossível! – Ele suspirou exasperado, empurrando-a para o sofá antes de levantar – Ainda estou com fome... Acho que o sorvete está bom agora.

- Sorvete! – Hiyono pulou do sofá, seguindo-o para a cozinha e ele quase pode ver os olhos dela transformando-se em estrelas apenas por pensar em comida.

- É incrível como seu apetite nunca tem fim!

- Acho que vou comer sua parte também.

- Nem pensar!

- Você está gordo! Quase não consegui te colocar no sofá.

- Não vai ficar com a minha parte, Hiyono!

A garota apenas sorriu, ajeitando-se na cadeira enquanto ele pegava o pote dentro do freezer. Suspirou feliz, observando-o servir o doce gelado em duas taças. Seus olhos voltaram a brilhar enquanto observava a expressão compenetrada dele, tentando deixar tudo da maneira mais perfeita possível.

- Nagareboshi...

- Hiyono?

- Sim?

- Está cantando aquela droga de musica estranha novamente.

- Eu sei... – Ela sorriu, observando-se aproximar-se da mesa – Nagareboshi kirakirari... Suishou no shizuku ni natta.

- Pare ou vai ficar sem sorvete.

A garota sorriu em silencio, estendendo a mão para ele e no momento que a agarrou, mostrou a língua antes de voltar a cantar.

- Aozora ni pukapukapukari.

- Música estranha... – Ele suspirou.

- Hikoukigumo wataame no kumo...

- Combina com a garota estranha que a canta.

- Ayumu!

Ele apenas sorriu, começando a tomar o próprio sorvete tranquilamente.

' _**Sim, combina perfeitamente com a garota estranha que escolhi.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**N.A. – Presente de Natal para Madam Spooky.**_

_**Espero que goste, Gafanhoto, não sei se ficou como você queria, não estou acostumada com os personagens e estava a ponto de enlouquecer, mas foi a melhor idéia que tive e como tem o casal que você gosta. :)**_

_**A quem mais chegar a ler, espero que gostem também.**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Naru.**_


End file.
